


Toxic

by Mskristinamay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Liam Dunbar, Chimera Theo, Halloween, Kissing, M/M, Multicolored eye Theo, Speakeasies, sensual, waiter Theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mskristinamay/pseuds/Mskristinamay
Summary: Inspired by Rumor Willis' version of Toxic.Liam hates Halloween. Makes him miserable... until he goes to his favorite supernatural bar and realizes that Halloween does have some perks.





	Toxic

Liam had been there before. It definitely wasn’t his first time. The supernatural speakeasy that was hidden inside a human club was a place that he had been to many times over the past few months. Enjoying the freedom to let loose around those who wouldn’t give a shit.

 

And tonight, on Halloween, he needed that more than anything. Watching as kids ran around merrily while dressed up less accurate versions of himself and other things that go bump in the night made his skin crawl. They had no idea, no idea what was really out there lurking in the shadows. But he did and it took everything in him not to grab the kids and shake them. Shake them and scream about how naïve they were. How naïve he wished he could be.

 

So here he was, slinking and weaving in and out of bodies dressed or barely dressed to the back where the hidden door sat. The dark black door that was spelled by some witch so that only supernaturals could find it. It was humming tonight. So full of the witch’s magic due to the pagan holiday.

 

He knocked twice and gave a small growl signaling to the other side that he was one of them. It swung open promptly and he stepped in, entering a dark lounge that was much more suave than sweaty alcohol drenched bar he had just trudged through.

 

Dark black, red, and gold tones weaving throughout the space. The air was cool and scented with a spicy cinnamon and nutmeg concoction, one that didn’t bother his senses as much as those stupid scented candles that every human seemed to love. He flexed his hands, took a deep breath, and let his muscles slowly un-tense. Calming the beast within as it knew it was in the company of others like itself.

 

No one talked here unless they came with someone. They all nodded to each other in acknowledgment, don’t get him wrong they weren’t rude, they just all preferred their own space which was another reason he loved it here.

 

He sat down in a back corner booth. One where he could see the whole room just in case something went down… habit and waited for a server to come tend to him. A slower version of Britney Spears’ Toxic started vibrating through the speakers, it held a different sensuality than the original and he found that it was calling to something in him.

 

As if on cue his eyes locked on a toned back, tan and ripped and shirtless. He couldn’t keep himself from parting his lips and wetting them. The smooth skin gave way to tight leather pants and hugged very muscular thighs and the best ass he’d seen in years.

 

Liam choked when the man straightened and turned, exposing the chiseled expanse of a mouthwatering chest and even yummier abs. And fuck, the angled V pointing down to where he suddenly had a dire need to be, just about killed him. He whimpered.

 

The man’s eyes snapped up and searched the room slowly, caressing it with his multicolored eyes until they fell on Liam. Liam sat frozen in place, dick instantly hardening beneath his black skinny jeans. One blue eye and one amber. One dangerous and one safe. The icy blue winking at him before they swept to the bar where the were-animal in fuck me pants went, picking up a round of drinks and delivering them before the man was sauntering towards him.

 

Liam swallowed, when did the alleyway between tables and chairs become a catwalk? Well whenever it did he was fucking pissed that he missed the memo.

 

“Hey there little…” the Greek god sniffed the air and smirked devilishly, “wolf.”

 

He was beyond words. The rasp to the man’s voice making his blood run hot and electric waves to shoot all over his body. So Liam just raised an eyebrow instead, saving himself from the embarrassment of whatever would have come out of his mouth had he decided to open it.

 

The guy’s voice dropped an octave and Liam couldn’t contain the low rumble that spilled from his lips when he spoke. “What can I get you?”

 

Liam looked up, he was sure his eyes said it all if his chemosignals hadn’t already. _Him_. Liam wanted him. The different colored eyes bore in to him, one churning like liquid honey and the other crystalizing as they studied him.

 

“Surprise me.” He all but purred. The eyes looking at him gained a twinkle before he received a smirk and a nod.

 

Liam shook his head while he watched the back that he wanted to leave claw marks on make it further and further away from him. His animal pacing at the distance between them when he realized what he just said and how he managed to say it.

 

How he was able to sound to normal, so couth, was far beyond him. He shuddered. His animal had been the one talking and he hadn’t even realized it. He’d been so distracted that he allowed the beast to speak for him which he never did unless it was a life or death situation.

 

 _This is life or death, we need him._ The wolf within hissed. Liam grunted in response.

 

He inhaled deeply, filtering through all the scents of other animals and other irrelevant things until he found it. The rich earthy scent that made his heartbeat quicken. The man was a were… but Liam couldn’t quite make out what kind. It should have bothered him, made him uneasy, but it didn’t. Instead it didn’t, quite the opposite actually, it made him comfortable and relaxed. Made him want to bury his face in it and rub it all over himself.

 

A glass clinked on the table in front of him and had Scott not prepared him to be ready for anything at all times he would have jumped. Instead he looked up at the guy who had placed it there blankly.

 

“Ever had hundred-year-old whiskey?” His walking wet-dream questioned lowly. He shook his head no earning himself another smirk that just about killed him.

 

The man started to lean in, bracing his arms on either side of Liam on the table and the booth backing. Liam’s heart was racing now, no doubt heard by every person in there but he didn’t give one single fuck about them in this moment, he was about to be kissed. Or he thought he was, groaning quietly when lips grazed his cheek instead and stop at his ear. Shuddering when the honeyed voice dipped into it.

 

“It tastes better from someone else’s lips…” the whispered words ripped through him like an arrow dipped in wolfsbane and then the two damning eyes were back in front of him searching. “Dare to try it?”

 

Liam’s eyes dropped to his lips, the plump pink perfect ones that he wanted to bite and make red and swollen. Again, his wolf took over for him during his speechless wonder.

 

“Do your worst.” He cooed back. Blinking at himself in disbelief but reveling in the lust that immediately pooled into the eyes staring back at him. Making the yellow one burn hotter and the blue melt. What he would give to watch that process over and over again.

 

"Open up for me." The soft command was given and Liam obliged instantly.

 

He parted his lips, making sure to swipe his tongue out to wet them, the movement tracked by the eyes he was becoming mesmerized by. Liam watched with an intensity that wasn't even present when he used to play lacrosse, this was on a different level, it felt like he needed this more than his next breath.

 

The were brought the glass with dark brown liquid to his mouth, pulling it in and carefully setting the glass back down before placing one knee on the bench beside Liam's leg and again slowly leaning forward. Fingers were under his chin, nudging his head back a little and getting him in to the position that was desired. Liam's eyes fell closed the second warm lips met his.

Spicy liquid was then being dripped into his own mouth, coating his tongue and forcing him to swallow, feeling the burn as it slid down his throat and the the warm tingle that spread throughout his body as a result. Although he was sure the last part wasn't from the alcohol. Time seemed to stretch on and on but go too fast all at the same time.

 

Before he was ready for it to be over, the alcohol stopped coming and the lips were no longer present on his. He could feel a small trail flowing down his chin to his throat where some had escaped and he snarled when he felt a tongue caress his skin at the hollow of his throat and then carefully make its way up. Cleaning him.

 

His eyes flew open when that same tongue reached just below his bottom lip, finding the two beautiful ones already looking at him. Again the blue one winked just before sharp teeth bit down on his bottom lip.

"Theo." A woman's voice called quietly from across the room. No need to shout here, everyone could hear everything. His lip was released and it was as if reality came crashing back to him.

 

Glancing around the underground and noticing everyone looking back at him with heated eyes. Good, so he wasn't the only one that felt it. Fucking Halloween.

 

The man still lingered at the edge of his table and Liam huffed at the patrons, flashing his eyes and watching them all immediately avert their gazes once the crimson red showed. He blinked back the animal before turning his stare to, _Theo_ his animal reminded, to Theo.

 

Theo had his head cocked to the side and a small frown settled on his face. Eyes swirling in a different way that Liam had yet to experience. He almost looked confused.

 

"Theo." The woman behind the bar called again, Theo held up a hand signaling with one finger that he'd be over shortly but continued to study Liam.

 

Liam went to open his mouth to say, well he didn't know exactly, but it was going to be something... But Theo cut him off.

 

"Be safe tonight yeah, little wolf?"

 

Now it was Liam's turn to frown. "You leaving?"

 

Theo's stance turned a little timid, the complete opposite of everything he had been leading up to this moment and he shrugged. "When dread calls ya know?"

 

Liam nodded, he did know. He also knew he was going to see Theo again. He would make sure of it. He quickly reached in his wallet to pull out some money for the drink when a strong hand covered his, he looked up questioningly.

 

Theo's face was inches from his making him gasp and then swallow thickly. He really didn't think he could make it through a repeat performance without ending up fucking right here on this table in front of everyone... his control was already a nonexistent thread and it was truly frayed to the bare minimum at the moment.

 

"It's on the house." Theo whispered, the raspy words making him shiver.

 

And then Theo was gone, back to sauntering across the bar sexily before he disappeared behind a velvet curtain.

 

Fucking Halloween, he grunted again.

 

He got up and powerfully walked out of the speakeasy, out of the human club. The people in both seeming to sense his urgency and power and making way for him. He let his fangs slide down and his nails pop out, well since it was the one night he could walk around as himself he might as well have a little fun with it. He blinked and let his eyes change, seeing through hues of red, getting a compliment on his 'color contacts' from some dude waiting in line outside.

 

He ignored it and sniffed the air, locating the scent he was looking for and rolling his neck. Time to catch himself a Halloween treat.


End file.
